


Ice Can Burn

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Het, Missing Moments, canon compilant, possessive, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The cold seeped deep beneath my skin...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Can Burn

**Author's Note:**

> It appears that my muse is back with a vengeance:) This prompt really spoke to me and I hope you all enjoy my first contribution to the [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/) community:)

**Title:** Ice Can Burn  
 **Summary:** _The cold seeped deep beneath my skin..._  
 **Prompt:** Fear  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Author's Note:** It appears that my muse is back with a vengeance:) This prompt really spoke to me and I hope you all enjoy my first contribution to the [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/) community:)

Ice Can Burn

  
I watched as he leaned in close to her as they spoke. They looked so comfortable, so natural together, and the icy cold tendrils of fear quickly caught me in its grasp.

 _She'll choose him._

The cold seeped deep beneath my skin as I continued to watch them. She smiled at him and my heart ached. Best friend or not, I only wanted for her to smile like that for me.

 _She'll always choose him._

The scars burned icy cold on my arms, and I scratched at them furiously.

It's funny; I never used to think that ice could burn.


End file.
